1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to circuit breaker assemblies, such as, for example, circuit breaker panels for a number of circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers are used, for example, in aircraft electrical systems where they not only provide overcurrent protection but also serve as switches for turning equipment on and off. Aircraft or subminiature circuit breakers, for instance, are typically relatively small to accommodate the relatively high-density layout of aircraft circuit breaker panels, which make circuit breakers for numerous circuits accessible to a user. Aircraft electrical systems can consist, for example, of hundreds of circuit breakers, each of which is used for a circuit protection function as well as a circuit disconnection function through a push-pull handle.
The circuit breaker push-pull handle is moved from in-to-out in order to open the corresponding load circuit. This action may be either manual or, else, automatic in the event of an overload or fault condition. If the push-pull handle is moved from out-to-in, then the load circuit is re-energized. If the load circuit had been automatically de-energized, then the out-to-in operation of the push-pull handle corresponds to a circuit breaker reset action.
Such circuit breakers typically include a threaded bezel. A suitable fastener, such as a nut and washer, mount the circuit breaker at a corresponding opening of an aircraft circuit breaker mounting panel. The push-pull handle passes through the bezel to the user side of the mounting panel. The circuit breaker also typically includes line and load screw terminals disposed on the opposite maintenance side of the mounting panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,579 discloses a power distribution center including at least one printed circuit board of at least one layer within a housing routing electrical power from a plurality of power feeders to a first contact on a plurality of screw-in sockets disposed within a surface of the housing. The printed circuit board routes electrical power from a second contact on the plurality of screw-in sockets to a plurality of connector ports disposed on an opposite surface of the housing. This facilitates electrical connection to external loads requiring electrical power. A plurality of manually resettable screw-in type circuit breakers are screwably seated within the screw-in sockets for switchably connecting the first contact of the screw-in sockets to the second contact. Power from the power feeders is routed to the first contact via smaller power feeders on one side of the printed circuit board.
There is room for improvement in circuit breaker assemblies.